Ouran's Priestess
by Starless Knights
Summary: Kagome has completed the jewel and with it now must return to her time so as not to disrupt the time stream more than she already has. Now with her mission done she wishes to focus on her studies, but being so far behind how can she finish her last year of middle school? Her mother suggest staying with her bother-in-law, after all his daughter is aiming for a top high school.


Blue eyes looked at all her friends and she felt a bitter-sweetness entered her chest. She was going to miss them so much, her beloved second family.

"Tisk, So this is really it huh, Kagome?" asked her brash hanyou.

She looked at him sadly, and nodded. "Yeah, but you've got such a great family now! You will be perfectly fine."

He too looked to the people at his side from his Half brother (he is still shocked that they reconciled) to the Demon Slayer. They were his family, if a little odd.

Inuyasha step forward and pulled the girl into a hug.

"It would be better if you stayed..." he whispered as he ran a clawed hand lightly though her hair.

Kagome sighed contently as she hugged her best friend back. "I'm sorry."

He pulled from her his hands still on her shoulders, "Don't be...I may want you to stay, but if you think this is best then I will just have to deal with it."

Kagome smiled at him. "When did you get so mature?"

Inuyasha scoffed as he stepped away from her. "I blame it on all the head injures from you're 'Sits'."

The young girl giggled. "Oh yeah here I'll take them of now." Kagome reached out for the Rosary when he caught her hand in his. "No, leave them."

They looked at one another for a moment before she nodded, and he stepped back to the others.

She was next hugged by Sango.

"We're going to miss you!" Sango cried, Kirara mewing in agreement.

Kagome smiled and hugged her back careful of her growing stomach, and the demon cat on her shoulder. "I'm going to miss you to. Make sure to take care of yourself, no overworking of any kind!"

Miroku chuckled while going to hug Kagome. "Fear not, Lady Kagome. I will make sure my Love is well cared for."

Kagome returned the hug before tensing. "I give less then ten seconds to remove you hand from my butt." Miroku laughed and let the girl go.

"You know what they say, for old times sake!" looking a little sheepish.

Sango rolled her eye fondly at him and lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Perverted Monk."

The who moved away when a young boy jumped into Kagome's arm and his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't want you to go! Please, Please stay!" He cried as he nuzzled his cheek against hers.

Kagome's eyes teared up as she held the Kit closer to her. "I'm so so sorry Shippo, but I can't stay. I wish I could..."

Shippo held tighter to her and tried to memories her scent to never forget her.

Kagome then felt a small hand tap her arm. She looked down to see Rin smiling sadly at her; she just open her arm and the girl ran to give her a hug a well.

Soon the hug came to a end. Shippo now stood next to Rin his hand held in hers.

"Oh yeah! Lady Kagome. Rin and Ship- I mean Shippo, and I made this for you!" The little girl held up a flower chain.

Kagome smiled and took the gift. "Thank you Rin."

The two little ones ran to Sesshomaru who nodded to her when she looked from them to him.

She knew they were in good hands they would all take care of each other.

With a bittersweet smile she climb onto the edge of the well, and with one last look at them all she jump and was enveloped in a pink light instead of the usual blue.

* * *

**So I have questions that I could use some help with.**

**1\. Kagome is going to be the Ancestor of one of the humans, but who do you think it is? Sango&Miroku, Rin, Kohaku? maybe someone else I haven't thought of?**

**2.I was thinking of making the Twins demons, related to Shippo, but should he be there father or Grandfather? I was thinking Grandfather. Shippo mated/married Souten, the sister of the thunder brothers (what I think its cute...)**

**3\. I was also thinking of making Mori a descendant of Rin or Kohaku if Kagome isn't Rin ****descendant.**

**4\. Also Kagome and Haruhi will be cousins (Aren't I so original?) so who ever is Kagome's ancestor they will also be Haruhi's which is why i think Sango and Miroku maybe best. Haruhi reminds me of Sango sometimes and I don't know why. But I would love to know what you all think. I will give it a few days before writing another chapter so I can see what you all think.**


End file.
